


The Pup Fic™

by HajimeHinataIsMyWaifu, The_SS_Koizumi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal, Blood, Eichi's a slut, Fucktrain, Furry Koga, I Don't Even Know, Koga's thicc dicc, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Pet Play, Vore, prostate voring, pup birthing, sin - Freeform, yiffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HajimeHinataIsMyWaifu/pseuds/HajimeHinataIsMyWaifu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SS_Koizumi/pseuds/The_SS_Koizumi
Summary: "No! Bad dog! Down!" Rei cried, shoving a sweating and panting Koga off of his lap.Koga squirmed and whined, moving on to hump the leg of a nearby chair. "Rei what's happening to me?"Rei gave a small smile. "Youre going into heat. It's your body's way of telling you that it's time to fill someone with a litter of beautiful pups."





	The Pup Fic™

"No! Bad dog! Down!" Rei cried, shoving a sweating and panting Koga off of his lap. 

Koga squirmed and whined, moving on to hump the leg of a nearby chair. "Rei what's happening to me?"

Rei gave a small smile. "Youre going into heat. It's your body's way of telling you that it's time to fill someone with a litter of beautiful pups." 

"Oi, w-wait, why can't that person just be you?" He stepped closer to Rei, ready to just fuck the living daylights out of Rei, when Rei gently shoved him aside. 

"No no, Koga, you need a strapping young twink, not an infertile old man like me~" He stroked Koga's chin. "However, we DO reside at a school quite full of pretty boys for you to fill, hm?"

Koga swatted Rei's hand away. "Who's gonna say yes to that, ya vampire bastard? You'd have to have your head up your dick to agree to gettin' knocked up like that." 

Rei chuckled. "Oh I think I can get a few people to do such a thing." Rei took out his phone and carefully chose a name from his contact list. He called the number, and the person on the other end picked up immediately. 

"Hello?"

"Eichi. Come to the Light Music Club room. Be a cum dumpster." Rei ordered, and promptly hung up. He looked to Koga. "All right, who next?"

\------------  
After a few minutes, Eichi, Nazuna, Tsukasa, Chiaki, and Mika were gathered, looking at the panting Koga who was already naked with his dick erect. 

"Well, well, boys! Who's ready to get fucked so hard they feel pups in their throat~!" Rei placed a hand on Kogas shoulder, and Koga moaned. 

Before anybody could speak, Eichi raised his hand with a smile and the others looked at him. He shrugged and looked back at Koga's swollen dick. "I could take that in my ass, but I've taken bigger."

Nazuna spoke up, "Um, Rei, you said Shino needed help, not-"

"Well today Wanko needs some help, so I'm trusting you all can help him out, hm?" 

The boys shared nervous looks. 

Rei seemed not to notice this. "Doggie. Go!" 

Koga obeyed, and pounced on Mika, grabbing at his clothes and special parts. Mika screeched in horror. 

The others were only able to watch in horror as Koga went primal on Mika. Finally, Tsukasa spoke up.

"I'm not taking part in this. Goodbye." Tsukasa turned to leave, but realized that Rei was blocking the door with his body. 

"I'm afraid no one's getting out of this situation a virgin." Rei smirked as he watched the will to live drain out of the group. 

"Oh sweetie, I'm not a virgin~" Eichi cooed, was watching Koga and Mika with heart eyes, patiently waiting his turn to get came in. 

"We know, slut, I meant the others," Rei deadpanned, smiling as he looked at the others. 

Meanwhile, Koga had been ravaging Mika, pulling on his clothing and grinding against him as Mika jerked softly. Koga started to push Mika downward, until the shy boy lost his balance and fell to his knees.

Koga, still desperate and shaking, roughly grasped Mika's shoulder and tried to thrust his swollen, pup filled dick into Mika's mouth. Mika jerked his head away, and Koga's thicc dicc slapped him across the face.

"O-oshi-san told me not to take food from strangers!" 

Koga rolled his eyes and grunted, turning Mika around, and prepared to raw his virgin ass. 

"N-no that's saved for Oshi-san!" Mika shrieked. 

Nazuna made an audible gagging noise, and Koga gave him a look. 

"You're next, bunny boy." 

Koga returned his attention to Mika, and shoved his huge throbbing cock into his ass, thrusting into him a few times before finishing, releasing hundreds of squirming pup fetuses into his rectum, only a few of which would survive the vorefest which typically occurs in the womb before birth. He pushed the sobbing Mika aside, and moved onto the next twink. 

"But aren't you at least going to stay and cuddle?" Mika sniffled. 

Rei chuckled. "You've had your turn, breeder."

Koga still felt his dick pumped full of pups just ready to burst, and quickly hobbled over to his next mate: Nazuna.

Nazuna took a step back and tried to run away from the horny dog, even grabbing a chair to defend himself. "Dontgetanycwosew! Iwwshoot!"

In one solid power move, Koga ripped the chair out of Nazuna's grip, flipped him over, and ripped his dick through Nazuna's pants and into his clenched asshole.

Nazuna let out a stream of curse words so horrible that Tsukasa fainted. Koga was tearing through his asshole, and after a few pumps, he released the fetuses into Nazuna, and pulled out. 

Nazuna crumpled onto the floor, still screaming completely incoherent things. He scooted underneath a desk, and began plotting his revenge in the shadows. 

Koga decided to go for the easy prey next, and grabbed the passed-out Tsukasa. He immediately tore into his unclenched (because he's unconscious) asshole and started pounding away. Suddenly, Tsukasa woke up from his fucknap and screamed out "Jesus Christ!" However, it was too late for him to do anything, for Koga had already released his third load into his virgin ass. 

Eichi watched with disgust as Koga threw Tsukasa aside, and began chasing Chiaki around the room. "I was promised the opportunity to be a cum dumpster, but instead you're focusing all your efforts on these ungrateful virgins! What the hell??" 

Rei gazed at Eichi coldly. "We need to make sure the young, fertile virgins get enough fetuses before we fill up crusty old whores like you. Your asshole's been used so many times, who knows if it even works?"

Eichi gave the vampire a dirty look before sulking into the corner like the sad little emo he was. 

Chiaki was a little bit ahead of Koga, and he looked behind him to see how far behind the wild slobbering beast thirsting for virgin asshole he was, before he tripped on Mika's leg and slammed face first into the ground. Koga, too focused on the booty to notice Mika's leg, also tripped and flew through the air, his swollen dick landing directly into Chiaki's asshole. The force was so much it made him cum immediately, another thick load pouring into yet another newly made father. 

Chiaki groaned in pain, trying to push Koga off, but the dog had no more energy after reproducing with so many partners, and he refused to move off of Chiaki, leaving his dick in the boy's asshole. 

Rei walked over and shoved Koga off of Chiaki. "Now, there's just one more thing we have to do before I let you all leave."

"What about me, Rei?" Eichi poured. "I was promised I'd be a cumdumpster! I really wanted a dicking today!" 

Rei just laughed. "I'm saving an extra special role for you, dear emperor." He turned back to everyone else. "We're all going to make a fucking train now. Kind of like a Human Centipede type thing, but instead of mouth-to-ass it's dick-to-ass."

Nazuna stood up from under the table. "No way! Letusgoww." 

Rei chuckled. "I will after you make the train, and then you can all release onto Eichi's face."

Eichi squealed with delight, but the others didn't seem as enthused. 

"This is very unnecessary." Tsukasa complained.

"Shut up or I'll have Koga vore all of you." Rei growled. 

Everyone sighed and got into position, and started thrusting in unison. Eichi, a very obvious cuck, was loving the scene before him and getting excited for the cum he would be covered in. 

Ritsu stirred from his nap in the lite music club room closet, yawning. Where was he again? Whatever, he'd probably just fallen asleep somewhere weird. He was about to get up when he heard something from outside the door. It had sounded like multiple people all moaned at once. "The hell's going on out there..?" He mumbled to himself. He then heard the sound of Rei's moan, one he'd heard through the walls of their house when Rei was jacking off to his weird fucktrain porn. Of course he's doing something weird, Ritsu thought, and fell back asleep.

Everyone was about to finish, when Rei ordered them to let go of each other and turn toward Eichi. 

Wanting to get it over with and go home, the boys turned toward Eichi and came all over his face and open mouth. Eichi squealed with delight, but his squeals soon tuned into gurgles and chokes as he struggled to swallow the massive bukakke that was being dumped into his mouth. 

Rei chuckled at the sight of that little prick choking on the cum he so craved. He hoped the emperor would someday catch every single STD. 

Everyone then passed out from the overwhelming circumstances, even Rei, who had skillfully jerked off through his pants without anyone noticing. 

Tsumugi watched from the bushes outside, taking a video with his phone and jacking off. Rei wasn't the only one who liked fucktrain porn. 

\---

Three days later, the pregnant boys were all lounging about the light music club room, too exhausted to move. Their stomachs were swollen with fetuses, and they were all in excruciating pain. 

"Uuuuu. I haven't shit in three days. I feel like I'm going to dieee." Eichi bitched. 

Nazuna rolled his eyes. "Lucky. I have to go to the bathroom every five minutes to shit out the pup skeletons that got vored in my ANUS." 

Chiaki pumped his fist in the air, not able to move as much due to his huge tummy. "Don't worry everyone! We'll be wonderful mothers soon! Think of our future children! Won't it be worth it to have them!"

Rei shook his head with a smile, "Sorry Chiaki, your children will probably vore each other before they even leave your stomach."

Chiaki's eyebrows furrowed with worry, and Mika began to scream. "OooOOOooohhh I'm getting contractions it hurts HELP ME OSHI-SAN!!!"

"Your oshi-san isn't here, only your daddy." Rei walked over to Koga, who was sitting on the ground, dick still sore from pumping out thousands of vore-pups just days before. "Would you like him to hold your hand during this tough time?"

Mika only continued to scream in pain. "T-they're coming, Oshi-san! THEY'RE COMING!"

Tsukasa ran to Mika, and removed unbuckled the boy's pants. 

Rei was about to make a comment, but Tsukasa gave him a look that could freeze water, so he shut his mouth. 

"Oh fuck! We need to get him to a hospital! He's dilated 10 centimeters!" Tsukasa screamed. 

Rei smirked. "And tell them what? That Mika's having a litter of vore-pups out of his anus? I'm afraid this is going to be a natural birth."

Mika's ass started to shake violently, and Tsukasa knelt down to better deliver the pups, preparing to catch the things about to fly out of Mika's anus. Suddenly, Mika moaned and steaming pup filled liquid started squirting out of Mika's anus. It covered Tsukasa's hands and chest, and splashed onto the nearby Rei, who simply wiped the pup juice on Mika.

Suddenly, in the middle of Mika shitting pups, Chiaki started to vibrate, falling onto the floor and releasing a loud groan. 

"Looks like Chiaki's pups are about to free themselves too. Nazuna, get on that." Rei pointed to the seizing Chiaki, and with a sigh Nazuna hobbled over to him. Immediately after Nazuna got Chiaki's pants off the juices shot out at high speed, shooting straight into his face and covering his whole body. Rei shook his head, "You gotta be careful about that juice, you might get an STD."

Nazuna shot up in horror, just to fall over, writhing in pain, his ass vibrating like a cell phone. Soon enough, he was sitting in a puddle of his own pups, as well. 

Eichi started moaning, as well. "Uuuuuu someone help me!"

"Shut up, Eichi!" Nazuna screamed as he desperately tried to scrape the squirming pups off the floor. 

Tsukasa was only able to sit back and watch in horror, terrified at what might happen to his body in mere seconds. He accidentally made eye contact with Rei, who was watching him intently, waiting for Tsukasa's little ass miracles to come shooting out. They gazed at each other for eternity, until their moment of sexual tension was interrupted by a violent vibration.

As Tsukasa shook with the mighty force of nature, Rei warmly gazed over the room full of birthing boys. "See doggie? Isn't seeing all your newborn children so inspiring?" 

Koga growled. "You're cleaning up this mess."

Rei just laughed. "Oh, I think this mess will take care of itself."

As he said this, Eichi started moaning louder, borderline screaming and he seized on the ground. "AAaaaaAAAaaa!! The pups are eating my prostate!! It hurts but their teeth feel so good!!" Suddenly Eichi let out a cry as the stream of pups shooting out of him stuttered, and he went still. 

"Oh no!" Tsukasa tried to stand up, but his anus was still tender. "Eichi! No!"

Tsukasa began to shake Eichi, screaming: "LIVE, DAMMIT! LIVE!," but it was no use. Eichi had lost too much blood. 

"Alright, time to go," Rei ordered. "The pups are opening their eyes and taking their first steps at this point. Soon enough, the vore-fest will begin and those little miracles will stop at nothing to be the only living thing in the room."

"But what about Eichi?" Chiaki shouted. 

Rei waved him off. "The pups will take care of that mess."

With one last loving gaze towards the deflating Eichi, the now pupless boys slumped out of the moist room, Koga and Rei following suit, with Rei shutting the door behind them.

"Now we wait." Rei leaned against the wall and pulled Koga close to him, only to have Koga bite at his hands.

Chiaki stepped forward, "But what about our children! We've gotta make sure they're okay! We've gotta raise them and show them love!"

Rei pressed his ear up against the door, listening to the room inside. "Lucky for you I think the pups are almost finished with their meal."

The boys looked at each other in horror, waiting anxiously to find out what was going on. Finally, Rei opened the door to the light music club room, and the boys gasped in horror at the grisly sight in front of them. 

The walls and windows were splattered with blood and pup juices, and Eichi's gnawed-on skeleton lay sprawled out in the middle of the room. 

A single pup waddled toward the group, tail wagging happily. The thing's stomach was so large it could barely move its legs, and they had to push the body across the room like oars on a boat. The pup was seriously deformed, having an extra leg, and a face only a mother could love, so obviously it was Eichi's.

While the others just stared at the abomination of an animal, Rei knelt down and held his arms out to embrace the newly born pup. "Now look at this beautiful thing Eichi's sacrificed himself for. Wasn't it worth it?" He scooped Eichi's child, getting himself all covered in fluids from the pup, and held it out to Koga. "Here, you're the daddy."

Koga just glared at the thing. "I don't want it."

Rei forced it onto Mika, who carefully held it as to not bring it too close to him. Suddenly, the pup leaped forward to gnaw at Mika's nipple. Mika screamed as succulent milk came squirting out of his titty, filling the already stuffed pup's mouth.

Rei sighed. "Ah, the miracle of motherhood. This baby's stuffed already too, so he must need a lot of milk to stay healthy. Good thing it has four loving mothers."

Mika whimpered as he was milked by the pup. "O-Oshi-san wouldn't like this."

Rei chuckled. "You don't have to worry about dirty Shu anymore, Mika. We're your family, now." 

The group then huddled into a close embrace, imagining what wonderful adventures they had in store. They spent the rest of the day taking turns breastfeeding the pup. 

The end


End file.
